El asistente
by alicerose22
Summary: Edward es el asistente personal de Bella Swan, él es un chico no tan agraciado enamorado de su jefa. Bella en un intento desesperado por llamar la atencion de su novio Cam le propone un plan pero para que se cumpla el objetivo Edward deberá transformarse en otro, que pasará cuando se den cuenta que nada salió como lo esperaban?.


Los personajes no me pertenecen...son propiedad de stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capitulo 1: el plan  
Hermosa, despampanante e infartarte así se veía ella bailando sobre mi con sus piernas contorneadas moviéndose al ritmo de los bajos de la canción, el calor me aprisionó y me sentí hirviendo en el caldero de aquella bruja que me tenía hechizado, por que era tan hermosa? Parecía una sirena embrujándome, invitándome a probar de sus deliciosos y tentadores labios que tarareaban la melodía que encantaba su cuerpo.  
- Bella – repetí una vez más.  
- Ven Edward, ven – me llamaba  
Y yo le obedecí siguiéndola hasta aquella cama enorme iluminada por luces ultravioletas, se subió encima de mi cuerpo besándome, devorándome la boca, gemí en repuesta y mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, mis pantalones se sentían mas y mas ajustados.  
-Edward, Edward – me seguía llamando  
- Hazme tuyo Bella – le supliqué  
- Despierta Edward- su voz comenzaba a distorsionarse volviéndose mas grave.  
Un sacudón me sacó de aquella fantasía y allí estaba el rostro de mi padre mirándome y conteniendo la risa.  
- Vas a llegar tarde a la oficina.  
Me incorporé y me coloqué las gafas, exaltado me metí a la ducha y me dí una ducha de agua helada que me ayudaría con la erección que ese sueño me había dejado.  
- Buen día Hijo – canturreó mi madre en cuanto me senté a consumir mi desayuno – deberías cortar tu cabello, cambiar ese estilo – aconsejó mirando la maraña de cabello.  
- Mamá lo llevo así desde la secundaria y jamás me ha molestado.  
- Te he sacado turno con el oculista dice que puede remplazar tus gafas por un modelo mas nuevo, y si quieres puede hacerte una cirugía correctiva para que ya no tengas que llevar anteojos.  
- Mamá me gusta mi aspecto –mentí  
La verdad que no me interesaba, no estaba feliz pero tampoco me desagradaba del todo mi apariencia.  
Terminé mi zumo de naranja me calcé mi bufanda y salí a la calle, debía tomar el metro, mi nariz se sentía a punto de desprenderse de mi cara, tal vez debía considerar usar el volvo que papá me había obsequiado pero la verdad que los autos no iban conmigo, Hacía tres años que trabajaba como asistente de la hija de una de las diseñadoras mas prestigiosas de la ciudad, básicamente debía llevar su café, sacar al perro a pasear y arreglar sus citas, ella "trabajaba" para su madre, solo holgazaneaba todo el día en la empresa, pero no importaba, su belleza merecía el perdón de cualquier pecado.  
Mi teléfono sonó y adivine que sería ella solicitándome su café con frambuesa de todos los días el solo escucharla era un halago para mis oídos.  
Me pase por ese local enorme y compre lo que ella me había solicitado, ansioso me dirigí a la oficina, cuando estuve ahí me encontré con Renee que me saludo animadamente.  
- Buenos dias Edward, llevas prisa?  
- Buenos dias, si Bella quiere su café.  
- Ya veo, que tengas un lindo dia – se despidió.  
Esa mujer era un ángel, a pesar de su popularidad no era creída ni mucho menos, sería lindo formar parte de su familia, si tan solo su hija me mirara. Tomé el elevador y fui hasta su oficina ahí me la encontré con su novio Cam, un modelo de la compañía, la tenia a los besos y a los manoseos a punto de sacarle la ropa diría yo , suspire ofuscado.  
- Traje su café – anuncié.  
- Edwin! – casi gritó avergonzada.  
- Soy Edward.  
- Lo que sea no sabes tocar!? – grito el rubio.  
- Si, pero la puerta estaba abierta.  
- Bueno, se me hizo tarde bebé, debo irme, tengo que hacer unas fotos – anunció desapareciendo.  
Bebé, era la forma en que el la llamaba, juraba que le ponía esos apodos a las mujeres para no confundir sus nombres por que ese tipo era un mujeriego de primer nivel, ella era muy ingenua, él le sacaba diez años de ventaja y sabia como manipular a una jovencita de veintidós años.  
- Quiere su café o lo boto? – pregunté sin poder mirarla.  
- Claro que lo quiero – dijo corriendo a abrazarme.  
Bella era como una niña, animada, fresca y juguetona, era muy cariñosa y pese a no saber ni mi nombre era muy amable conmigo, me trataba con mucha cercanía.  
- Gracias por traérmelo Ed no podría comenzar el día sin mi café.  
- De nada, le leo sus compromisos?  
- No, y no me trates de usted.  
- Esta bien, que quieres hacer hoy?  
- Pensaba en ir de compras me acompañas?  
- Si, me voy a comunicar con el chofer así nos lleva.  
Emmet, era un amigo personal, era el chofer de Bella y llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando para ella como yo.  
- Al centro comercial Emmett.  
El solo asintió y me sonrió, el sabia perfectamente lo que yo sentía por Bella y sabía que sus miradas estaban acusándome. Me sonrojé en cuanto lo pensé.  
- Tienes calor? Quieres que baje las ventanillas? – me ofreció mi amigo pasándose de listo.  
Bella me miró atenta posando su mirada sensual sobre mi, esos orbes chocolates se fijaron en mis pupilas dándome la electrificarte sensación que ella descubriría mis sentimientos.  
- Estoy bien – dije con pena.  
Su celular sonó y ella se desconectó del mundo, como siempre hacia se perdía en su burbuja personal horas y horas hablando con Cam, como me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, él era el hombre mas afortunado por tener a esa mujer tan infartarte a su lado  
- Pero cariño dijiste que ibas a comer conmigo – llorisqueó – está bien tendré que comer sola.  
La sangré hirvió colérica en mi cuerpo no era la primera vez que el le hacia ese desplante a ella, era un mal agradecido con su suerte.  
- A donde vamos señorita? – preguntó Emmett.  
- A mi departamento, ya no tengo ganas de ir de compras.  
El chofer obedeció girando en "u", me bajé tras ella siguiendo torpemente sus pasos, iba muy rápido, se coloco los lentes antes de entrar al edificio y saludo al portero con una flamante sonrisa. Cuando llegamos al elevador presione el octavo botón de la fila, ella expulsó el aire en sus pulmones y sollozó quitándose las gafas mientras sus mejillas se empapaban con el salino producto de la frustración que aquel hombre provocaba en ella, me moría por abrazarla y por decirle que no la merecía, pero solo era su asistente no podía acercarme a ella al menos que ella lo permitiera.  
Entró como alma que la lleva el diablo y dejo salir el llanto que oprimía su alma. Se fue a su habitación dejándome solo en la sala, escuche un portazo y supe que estaría allí por algunas horas, miré los retratos colgados en la pared, su madre, su padre y sus amigas estaban captadas en aquellas fotografías, se veía tan hermosa en cada una de ellas, luego había otras con Cam, ella sonreía en su máximo esplendor, el chico era apuesto, yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad para ganarle, o si?. Ella le gustaban los chicos refinados y estéticamente perfectos? Que oportunidad tendría yo?.  
Suspiré desanimado y supe que lo mejor sería rendirme y admirarla desde el silencio.  
Las horas pasaron y ella no salía me acomodé en el sofá y escuché la puerta abrirse.  
Vino llena de furia hacia mí.  
- Se que sale con Victoria Edward – me confesó con dolor.  
- Yo no se nada – mentí  
- No me lo ocultes, quiero venganza! – exigió.  
- Señorita….  
- No, debes ayudarme.  
- Como?  
- Voy a dejarlo y fingiré que salgo con alguien mas..  
- Quiere que busque a alguien para…  
- No, ya lo tengo en mente.  
- Y quien es ese?  
- Eres tu Edward, me ayudaras a darle celos a Cam para recuperarlo.

* * *

N/A: hola lectores, espero que les entusiasme mi nueva historia, hace tiempo que la tengo dando vueltas en mi cabeza se que el capitulo es corto pero es algo asi como de prueba, si veo que agrada continuaré, al mismo tiempo iré subiendo capitulos de mi otra historia, si les gusto dejen sus comentarios, acepto dudas, criticas y demas, hasta una nueva publicacion! Alicerose


End file.
